


Today Your Barista Is

by dangerhumming



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Pansexual Character, brief mentions of homophobia, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerhumming/pseuds/dangerhumming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks about his life out of the closet when the man who turned his life around walks into the coffee shop. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Your Barista Is

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a pic on tumblr and could not resist. I own nothing. All rights go to their respective owners. All mistakes are my own, let me know if there is anything I need to fix.

Arthur never used to be this way. In fact, there was a time when he was stubbornly stuck under his father’s homophobic thumb and hated anyone that was different than him. Because of this, he was in essence a prat. He had not talked to his sister in years, not after she came out as bisexual and his father had spent increasing amounts of time with his ‘Uncle’ Gaius. Gaius had always been around the family, he was their doctor, and had been friends with Uther for a long time.   
  
It wasn’t until Arthur was in a club one cold and windy night in September and he popped a boner while watching another couple make out when he realized how wrongly he was living his life.. Getting hard out of the blue wasn’t that unusual in a club like that, it was a couples only club. There were couples grinding, couple making out, couples pretty much doing everything and anything that was not sex itself. He, himself was there with his longtime girlfriend, Sophia. But that wasn’t why Arthur was ashamed, he hated Sophie, she hated him,both their fathers’ had pressured them into this relationship and to say the least they were not going to last and seeing how currently  her tongue was currently shoved down that other guy’s throat, they were pretty much over.    
  
But Arthur had not been looking at Sophia when he got excited. He was watching a gangly wonder and his stunning girlfriend. This gangly wonder had raven hair, the biggest ears Arthur had ever seen work on a man, and the tightest clothing known to man. Arthur did not notice or care what the girl was wearing he could not keep his eyes off the guy. He danced like he didn’t know how but his movements were fluid, graceful even. He may have never danced before but damn did he look good while doing it. All at once, girl started kissing the guy and Arthur froze. He had a half mind to go over there and rip them apart but only because he wanted to kiss the bloke himself.   
  
Upon realizing this, Arthur had ran. He frantically called Morgana, who thankfully had not changed her number. He balled as he told her what happened. He did not understand, he did not know what to do, and he did not want Uther to find out. Morganna patiently listened, told him everything was going to be okay, Uther would have to know eventually, and told him to explore, enjoy his options. He may only be attracted to that one guy, it has been known to happen.   
  
So he did what Morganna told him . He told her everything every step of the way but she in exchange told his what she has been up to these past five years as well as what her and her current girlfriend were up to. He apologized at each and every opportunity he could for being such a prat but that wasn’t enough. Good thing she eventually forgave him with enough fine wine, chocolate, flowers, and drunken conversations.He thought he might have been bi for a while but once he discovered the wonderful world of men there was no going back. Thank goodness for that because otherwise he would not have a job right now. Morganna’s ex-girlfriend’s boyfriend was working in a coffee shop that needed an attractive man to work there.  
  
So, here he was three years later. He had not talked to his father in two and a half of those years. He wasn’t mad at Gaius, he was always honest and had told Arthur and Morgana many, many years ago that he was only interested in men. It was his father who had lied to him and told him to hate who he was, despite the fact that he fell in love with a man.   
  
He had a job in Camelot’s only all male coffee shop. It wasn’t like they kept women out, they couldn’t if they tried. It was just easier not to have to deal with the drama associated with women working in a coffee shop run entirely by attractive men, all of which, excluding Arthur, were at least interested in women. Lancelot and Leon were taken, Elyan and Percival were free, and Gwaine was always free. The group had an interesting dynamic seeing as how Lancelot was dating Gwen, Morgana’s ex girlfriend, Leon was dating Morgana, Elyan was Gwen’s brother, Percival was in love with Gwaine, Gwaine was interested in everything and everyone (he was the Captain Jack Harkness of the group), and Mordred  was dating Morgause who was Morgana’s half sister.    
  
On this particular day, his friends decided to save him from his life of absolute gay loneliness and put up on ad. It also happened to be the Friday before finals, the busiest day of the year, so everyone could take a look at poor, defenseless Arthur’s atrociously attractive backside, in hopes of getting him laid.   
  
It was already three in the afternoon and he was thus far unsuccessful. He got a few numbers but nothing he would pursue unless he needed a quick romp to take the edge off. But then Arthur saw the ears. He stood stock still in shock. It couldn't be...but it was. He would know those ears anywhere. And that hair. And that body. To be able to see his face would be a miracle.   
  
The gods were smiling down on Arthur Robert Pendragon that day because the guy who turned Arthur’s whole world around walked into the coffee shop. He spent a few minutes fidgeting by the door before walking up to Arthur, looking him straight in the eye, and asking, “Do you know Gaius?”   
  
Arthur could only nod numbly. The bloke scowled, “I hate when he sets me up like this. Just because I am not seeing anyone at the moment, doesn't mean I need to. Adoptive grandfather or not, I do not need help in these matters. I am perfectly capable of finding my own boyfriend. And one that is such a prat too. Honestly.” He rolled his eyes and made to leave.  
  
He was about to storm away when Arthur called after him, “Excuse me! I am not a prat!” Arthur could hear Gwaine chuckling from the back as he baked more muffins to which Arthur blushed bright red but firmly held his ground and kept his gaze locked on the guy.   
  
The male in question turned around and gestured at Arthur, “Well, you are clearly straight. They do not make guys like you gay.”   
  
Wordlessly, Arthur puller on the sign until it was directly in front of his chest. The big eared wonder could only stare.  
  
“Oh,” he murmured, his ears turning slightly pink. He slowly shuffled back up to the counter. “In that case, I’ll take a black coffee with whatever is easiest.”   
  
“And what name should I put on the cup?” Arthur asked innocently.  
  
“Oh, right. Merlin, bi and single.” The bloke, Merlin blushed again. Arthur nodded and went back to work.   
  
Arthur cooked up one of his own special recipes, one that Gwaine had been begging him to put on the menu. He did not put Merlin’s name on the cup but instead: ‘Arthur, gay and single. Call me.’ Followed by his number.   
  
Handing Merlin his cup and seeing his eyes brighten as he read the message made Arthur’s heart sing. Merlin looked up into Arthur’s eyes with an ear splitting grin and asked, “Does now work?”   
  
Arthur couldn’t help but smile in return. “Gwaine! I am taking my break,” he roared in the direction of the kitchen, before throwing off his apron, and falling into step besides Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the sign let me know.


End file.
